Heretofore, as a high-frequency relay, for example, there is the one in which a contact point block 2 is driven with a movable iron piece 5 that is rotated around a rotation shaft 27 so that a contact point is closed and opened (see Patent Documents 1, 2).
Patent Document 1: JP2003-257734A
Patent Document 2: JP2003-272500A
In the above high-frequency relay, as shown in FIG. 4 of Patent Document 1, a pair of protrusions 26, 26 are provided in parallel on one surface of the thick movable iron piece 5 to form a groove portion 28, and a plate spring 29 is screwed and fastened to the protrusions 26, whereby the rotation shaft 27 is supported.